parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
365 Reptiles from Dinosaur Time
This book will be featuring 365 dinosaurs and other reptiles from the Late Triassic Period when the first true dinosaurs appeared to the Late Cretaceous Period before the dinosaurs' extinction. One species for every day of the year, and there's one reptile in February 29 of the leap year, Dimetrodon (It don't lived with dinosaurs but sometimes amongst dinosaurs as toys and in books and TV adaptations). These creatures were grouped into families and kinds like in these type of japanese books in ISBN: 9784065163276, 9784805441299 and 9784092173118. I've been hoping for any book publishers and designers to see and accept this idea. January Eoraptor.jpg|January 1 - Eoraptor lunensis Chindesaurus.png|January 2 Chindesaurus bryansmalli Herrerasaurus.jpg|January 3 - Herrerasaurus ischigualastensis Staurikosaurus.jpg|January 4 - Staurikosaurus pricei Liliensternus.jpg|January 5 - Liliensternus liliensterni Zupaysaurus.jpg|January 6 - Zupaysaurus rougieri Coelophysis.jpg|January 7 - Coelophysis bauri Dilophosaurus.jpg|January 8 - Dilophosaurus wetherilli Ceratosaurus.jpg|January 9 - Ceratosaurus nasicornis Elaphrosaurus.jpg|January 10 - Elaphrosaurus bambergi Masiakasaurus.jpg|January 11 - Masiakasaurus knopfleri Noasaurus.jpg|January 12 - Noasaurus leali Indosuchus.jpg|January 13 - Indosuchus raptorius Rugops.jpg|January 14 - Rugops primus Majungasaurus.jpg|January 15 - Majungasaurus crenatissimus Rajasaurus.jpg|January 16 - Rajasaurus narmadensis Carnotaurus.jpg|January 17 - Carnotaurus sastrei Abelisaurus.jpg|January 18 - Abelisaurus coahuilensis Cryolophosaurus.jpg|January 19 Cryolophosaurus ellioti Monolophosaurus.jpg|January 20 - Monolophosaurus jiangi Piatnitzkysaurus.jpg|January 21 - Piatnitzkysaurus floresi Eustreptospondylus.jpg|January 22 - Eustreptospondylus oxoniensis megalosaurus-reconstructions.jpg|January 23 - Megalosaurus bucklandii Torvosaurus.jpg|January 24 - Torvosaurus tanneri Afrovenator.jpg|January 25 - Afrovenator abakensis Baryonyx.jpg|January 26 - Baryonyx walkeri Suchomimus.jpg|January 27 - Suchomimus tenerensis Ichthyovenator.jpg|January 28 - Ichthyovenator laosensis Irritator.jpg|January 29 - Irritator challengeri Spinosaurus.jpg|January 30 - Spinosaurus aegyptiacus Gasosaurus.jpg|January 31 - Gasosaurus constructus February feb 1.jpg|February 1 - Altispinax dunkeri feb 2.jpg|February 2 - Yangchuanosaurus shangyouensis feb 3.png|February 3 - Metriacanthosaurus parkeri feb 4.jpg|February 4 - Siamotyrannus isanensis feb 5.jpg|February 5 - Sinraptor dongi feb 6.gif|February 6 - Allosaurus fragilis feb 7.png|February 7 - Saurophaganax maximus feb 8.jpg|February 8 - Deltadromeus agilis feb 9.jpg|February 9 - Neovenator salerii Acrocanthosaurus 2.png|February 10 - Acrocanthosaurus atokensis feb 11.png|February 11 - Concavenator corcovatus feb 12.png|February 12 - Carcharodontosaurus saharicus feb 13.jpg|February 13 - Giganotosaurus carolinii feb 14.jpg|February 14 - Mapusaurus roseae feb 15.jpg|February 15 - Sciurumimus albersdoerferi feb 16.jpg|February 16 - Fukuiraptor kitadaniensis feb 17.jpg|February 17 - Australovenator wintonensis feb 18.jpg|February 18 - Megaraptor namunhuaiquii feb 19.jpg|February 19 - Ornitholestes hermanni feb 20.jpg|February 20 - Compsognathus longipes feb 21.jpg|February 21 - Sciurumimus albersdoerferi feb 22.jpg|February 22 - Guanlong wucaii feb 23.jpg|February 23 - Proceratosaurus bradleyi feb 24.png|February 24 - Yutyrannus huali feb 25.jpg|February 25 - Dilong paradoxus feb 26.jpg|February 26 - Eotyrannus lengi feb 27.jpg|February 27 - Stokesosaurus clevelandi feb 28.jpg|February 28 - Dryptosaurus aquilunguis feb 29.jpg|February 29 Leap Year - Dimetrodon (It's type species' limbatus.) March march 1.png|March 1 - Albertosaurus sarcophagus march 2.png|March 2 - Gorgosaurus libratus march 3.jpg|March 3 - Bistahieversor sealeyi march 4.jpg|March 4 - Daspletosaurus torosus march 5.jpg|March 5 - Lythronax argestes march 6.jpg|March 6 - Tarbosaurus bataar march 7.jpg|March 7 - Teratophoneus curriei march 8.jpg|March 8 - Tyrannosaurus rex 1024px-Alioramus_Life_Restoration.jpg|March 9 - Alioramus remotus march 10.jpg|March 10 - Pelecanimimus polyodon march 11.jpg|March 11 - Deinocheirus mirificus march 12.png|March 12 - Archaeornithomimus asiaticus march 13.jpg|March 13 - Gallimimus bullatus march 14.jpg|March 14 - Ornithomimus velox march 15.jpg|March 15 - Struthiomimus altus march 16.jpg|March 16 - Falcarius utahensis march 17.jpg|March 17 - Beipiaosaurus inexpectus march 18.jpg|March 18 - Alxasaurus elesitaiensis march 19.png|March 19 - Nothronychus mckinleyi march 20.jpg|March 20 - Segnosaurus galbinensis march 21.jpg|March 21 - Therizinosaurus cheloniformis 18b7501285dc4818b4c52e3933a549c4.jpg|March 22 - Alvarezsaurus calvoi march 23.jpg|March 23 - Mononykus olecranus march 24.jpg|March 24 - Shuvuuia deserti march 25.jpg|March 25 - Incisivosaurus gauthieri march 26.jpg|March 26 - Caudipteryx zoui march 27.jpg|March 27 - Avimimus portentosus march 28.jpg|March 28 - Chirostenotes pergracilis march 29.jpg|March 29 - Gigantoraptor erlianensis march 30.jpg|March 30 - Citipati osmolskae march 31.jpg|March 31 - Oviraptor philoceratops April april 1.jpg|April 1 - Epidexipteryx hui april 2.jpg|March 2 - Scansoriopteryx heilmanni april 3.jpg|March 3 - Yi qi april 4.jpg|March 4 - Stenonychosaurus inequalis april 5.png|March 5 - Mei long april 6.jpg|March 6 - Austroraptor cabazai april 7.jpg|April 7 - Buitreraptor gonzalezorum april 8.jpg|April 8 - Unenlagia comahuensis april 9.png|April 9 - Hesperonychus elizabethae april 10.jpg|March 10 - Microraptor zhaoianus april 11.jpg|March 11 - Sinornithosaurus millenii april 12.jpg|March 12 - Bambiraptor feinbergi april 13.jpg|March 13 - Saurornitholestes langstoni april 14.jpg|March 14 - Velociraptor mongoliensis april 15.png|March 15 - Deinonychus antirrhopus april 16.png|March 16 - Dromaeosaurus albertensis april 17.png|March 17 - Utahraptor ostrommaysi april 18.jpg|April 18 - Anchiornis huxleyi april 19.jpg|April 19 - Archaeopteryx lithographica april 20.jpg|April 20 - Confuciusornis sanctus april 21.jpg|April 21 - Patagopteryx deferrariisi march 22.jpg|April 22 - Hesperornis regalis april 23.jpg|April 23 - Ichthyornis dispar april 24.jpg|April 24 - Panphagia protos april 25.jpg|April 25 - Thecodontosaurus antiquus april 26.jpg|April 26 - Unaysaurus tolentinoi april 27.jpg|April 27 - Plateosaurus engelhardti april 28.jpg|April 28 - Riojasaurus incertus april 29.jpg|April 29 - Glacialisaurus hammeri april 30.jpg|April 30 - Lufengosaurus huenei May may 1 Massospondylus_carinatus.jpg|May 1 - Massospondylus carinatus may 2 huangi.jpg|May 2 - Yunnanosaurus huangi may 3 polyzelus.jpg|May 3 - Anchisaurus polyzelus may 4.jpg|May 4 - Mussaurus patagonicus may 5.jpg|May 5 - Melanorosaurus readi may 6.jpeg|May 6 - Isanosaurus attavipachi may 7.png|May 7 - Lessemsaurus sauropoides may 8.jpg|May 8 - Barapasaurus tagorei may 9.jpg|May 9 - Spinophorosaurus nigerensis may 10.png|May 10 - Vulcanodon karibaensis may 11.jpg|May 11 - Jobaria tiguidensis may 12.png|May 12 - Shunosaurus lii may 13.jpg|May 13 - Cetiosaurus oxoniensis may 14.jpg|May 14 - Patagosaurus fariasi may 15.png|May 15 - Mamenchisaurus constructus may 16.jpg|May 16 - Omeisaurus junghsiensis may 17.jpg|May 17 - Nigersaurus taqueti may 18.jpg|May 18 - Rebbachisaurus garasbae may 19.png|May 19 - Amargasaurus cazaui bajada.jpg|May 20 - Bajadasaurus pronuspinax may 20.jpg|May 21 - Brachytrachelopan mesai may 21.jpg|May 22 - Dicraeosaurus hansemanni may 22.jpg|May 23 - Apatosaurus ajax may 23 lentus.jpg|May 24 - Barosaurus lentus may 24 carnegii.jpg|May 25 - Diplodocus carnegii may 25.jpg|May 26 - Supersaurus vivianae may 26 supremus.jpg|May 27 - Camarasaurus supremus may 27.jpg|May 28 - Brachiosaurus altithorax may 28.jpg|May 29 - Europasaurus holgeri may 29.jpg|May 30 - Giraffatitan brancai may 30.jpg|May 31 - Agustinia ligabuei June may 31.jpg|June 1 - Fukuititan nipponensis June 1.png|June 2 - Sauroposeidon proteles June 3.jpg|June 3 - Erketu ellisoni June 4.jpg|June 4 - Euhelopus zdanskyi June 5.jpg|June 5 - Diamantinasaurus matildae June 6.jpg|June 6 - Magyarosaurus dacus June 7 stromeri.jpg|June 7 - Paralititan stromeri June 8.jpg|June 8 - Dreadnoughtus schrani June 9.jpg|June 9 - Ampelosaurus atacis June 10.jpg|June 10 - Argentinosaurus huinculensis June 11.jpg|June 11 - Futalognkosaurus dukei June 12.png|June 12 - Puertasaurus reuili June 13.jpg|June 13 - Isisaurus colberti June 14.jpg|June 14 - Nemegtosaurus mongoliensis June 15.jpeg|June 15 - Rapetosaurus krausei June 16.jpg|June 16 - Alamosaurus sanjuanensis June 17.jpg|June 17 - Opisthocoelicaudia skarzynskii June 18.jpg|June 18 - Saltasaurus loricatus June 19.jpg|June 19 - Chilesaurus diegosuarezi June 20.jpg|June 20 - Heterodontosaurus tucki June 21.jpg|June 21 - Lesothosaurus diagnosticus June 22.jpg|June 22 - Emausaurus ernsti June 23.jpg|June 23 - Scutellosaurus lawleri June 24.jpg|June 24 - Scelidosaurus harrisonii June 25.jpg|June 25 - Gigantspinosaurus sichuanensis June 26.jpg|June 26 - Huayangosaurus taibaii June 27.png|June 27 - Kentrosaurus aethiopicus June 28.jpeg|June 28 - Tuojiangosaurus multispinus June 29.jpg|June 29 - Dacentrurus armatus june 30.jpg|June 30 - Miragaia longicollum July july 1.jpg|July 1 - Lexovisaurus durobrivensis july 2.jpg|July 2 - Stegosaurus stenops july 3.jpg|July 3 - Wuerhosaurus homheni july 4.jpg|July 4 - Antarctopelta oliveroi july 5.jpg|July 5 - Hylaeosaurus armatus july 6.jpg|July 6 - Mymoorapelta maysi july 7.jpg|July 7 - Pawpawsaurus campbelli july 8.jpg|July 8 - Edmontonia longiceps july 9.jpg|July 9 - Nodosaurus textilis july 10.jpg|July 10 - Panoplosaurus mirus july 11.jpg|July 11 - Sauropelta edwardsorum july 12.jpg|July 12 - Gargoyleosaurus parkpinorum july 13.jpg|July 13 - Gastonia burgei july 14.jpg|July 14 - Polacanthus foxii july 15.jpg|July 15 - Hungarosaurus tormai july 16.jpg|July 16 - Struthiosaurus austriacus july 17 minmi.jpg|July 17 - Minmi paravertebra july 18.jpg|July 18 - Pinacosaurus grangeri july 19.jpg|July 19 - Saichania chulsanensis july 20.png|July 20 - Tarchia kielanae july 21.jpg|July 21 - Ankylosaurus magniventris july 22.jpg|July 22 - Euoplocephalus tutus july 23.jpg|July 23 - Talarurus plicatospineus july 24.jpg|July 24 - Hypsilophodon foxii july 25.jpg|July 25 - Kulindadromeus zabaikalicus july 26.png|July 26 - Leaellynasaura amicagraphica july 27.jpg|July 27 - Nanosaurus agilis july 28.png|July 28 - Orodromeus makelai july 29.jpg|July 29 - Thescelosaurus neglectus july 30.jpg|July 30 - Gasparinisaura cincosaltensis july 31.jpg|July 31 - Tenontosaurus tilletti August a1.jpg|August 1 - Muttaburrasaurus langdoni a2.jpg|August 2 - Rhabdodon priscus a 3.jpg|August 3 - Dryosaurus altus a4.jpg|August 4 - Camptosaurus dispar a5.jpeg|August 5 - Fukuisaurus tetoriensis a6.jpg|August 6 - Lurdusaurus arenatus a7.png|August 7 - Ouranosaurus nigeriensis a8.jpg|August 8 - Iguanodon bernissartensis a9.png|August 9 - Altirhinus kurzanovi a10.jpg|August 10 - Bactrosaurus johnsoni a11.jpg|Auguast 11 - Telmatosaurus transsylvanicus a12.jpg|August 12 - Hadrosaurus foulkii a13.jpg|August 13 - Brachylophosaurus canadensis a14.jpg|August 14 - Maiasaura peeblesorum a15.jpg|August 15 - Edmontosaurus regalis a16.jpg|August 16 - Shantungosaurus giganteus a17.jpg|August 17 - Gryposaurus notabilis a18.jpg|August 18 - Saurolophus osborni a19.jpeg|August 19 - Nipponosaurus sachalinensis a20.jpg|August 20 - Corythosaurus casuarius a21.jpg|August 21 - Hypacrosaurus altispinus a22.jpg|August 22 - Lambeosaurus lambei a23.jpg|August 23 - Olorotitan arharensis a24.jpg|Auguat 24 - Velafrons coahuilensis a25.jpg|May 25 - Charonosaurus jiayinensis a26.jpg|August 26 - Parasaurolophus walkeri a27.jpg|August 27 - Tsintaosaurus spinorhinus a28.jpg|August 28 - Stegoceras validum a29.jpg|August 29 - Goyocephale lattimorei a30.jpg|August 30 - Homalocephale calathocercos a31.jpg|August 31 - Prenocephale prenes September s1.jpg|September 1 - Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis s2.jpg|September 2 - Dracorex hogwartsia s3.jpg|September 3 - Stygimoloch spinifer s4.jpg|September 4 - Yinlong downsi s5.jpg|September 5 - Psittacosaurus mongoliensis s6.jpg|September 6 - Archaeoceratops oshimai s7.jpg|September 7 - Leptoceratops gracilis s8.jpg|September 8 - Udanoceratops tschizhovi s9.jpg|September 9 - Ajkaceratops kozmai s10.jpg|September 10 - Protoceratops andrewsi s11.jpg|September 11 - Zuniceratops christopheri s12.jpg|September 12 - Albertaceratops nesmoi s13.jpg|September 13 - Diabloceratops eatoni s14.jpg|September 14 - Sinoceratops zhuchengensis s15.jpg|September 15 - Nasutoceratops titusi s16.jpg|September 16 - Centrosaurus apertus s17.jpg|September 17 - Styracosaurus albertensis s18.jpg|September 18 - Achelousaurus horneri s19.jpg|September 19 - Einiosaurus procurvicornis s20.jpg|September 20 - Pachyrhinosaurus canadensis s21.jpg|September 21 - Anchiceratops ornatus Arrhinoceratops1.gif|September 22 - Arrhinoceratops brachyops s23.jpg|September 23 - Chasmosaurus belli s24.jpg|September 24 - Coahuilaceratops magnacuerna s25.jpg|September 25 - Kosmoceratops richardsoni s26.jpg|September 26 - Pentaceratops sternbergii Utahceratops-gettyi-by-paleoguy.jpg|September 27 - Utahceratops gettyi s28.jpg|September 28 - Regaliceratops peterhewsi s29.jpg|September 29 - Torosaurus latus s30.jpg|September 30 - Triceratops horridus October o1.jpg|October 1 - Peteinosaurus zambelli o2.jpg|October 2 - Preondactylus bufarinii o3.jpg|October 3 - Eudimorphodon ranzii o4.jpg|October 4 - Dimorphodon macronyx o5.jpg|October 5 - Dorygnathus banthensis o6.jpg|October 6 - Rhamphorhynchus longicaudus o7.jpg|October 7 - Scaphognathus crassirostris oct8.jpg|October 8 - Sordes pilosus o9.jpg|October 9 - Darwinopterus modularis o10.jpg|October 10 - Anurognathus ammoni o11.jpg|October 11 - Batrachognathus volans o12.jpg|October 12 -Jeholopterus ninchengensis o13.jpg|October 13 - Pterodactylus antiquus o14.jpg|October 14 - Germanodactylus cristatus o15.jpg|October 15 - Pterodaustro guinazui o16.jpeg|October 16 - Gnathosaurus subulatus o17.jpg|October 17 - Tapejara wellnhoferi o18.jpg|October 18 - Tupandactylus imperator o19.jpg|October 19 - Dsungaripterus weii o20.jpg|October 20 - Thalassodromeus sethi o21.jpg|October 21 - Tupuxuara longicristatus o22.jpg|October 22 - Hatzegopteryx thambema o23.jpg|October 23 - Quetzalcoatlus northropi o24.jpg|October 24 - Zhejiangopterus linhaiensis o25.jpg|October 25 - Nyctosaurus gracilis o26.jpeg|October 26 - Geosternbergia sternbergi o27.jpg|October 27 - Pteranodon longiceps o28.jpg|October 28 - Cearadactylus atrox o29.jpg|October 29 - Anhanguera blittersdorffi o30.jpg|October 30 - Tropeognathus mesembrinus o31.jpg|October 31 - Ornithocheirus simus November n1.jpg|November 1 - Macroplata tenuiceps n2.jpg|November 2 - Plesiosaurus dolichodeirus n3.jpg|November 3 - Cryptoclidus eurymerus n4.jpg|November 4 - Muraenosaurus leedsii n5.jpg|November 5 - Futabasaurus suzukii n6.jpg|November 6 - Hydrotherosaurus alexandrae n7.jpg|November 7 - Mauisaurus haasti n8.jpg|November 8 - Thalassomedon haningtoni n9.jpg|November 9 - Elasmosaurus platyurus n10.png|November 10 - Styxosaurus snowii n11.jpg|November 11 - Leptocleidus superstes n12.jpg|November 12 - Dolichorhynchops osborni n13.jpg|November 13 - Trinacromerum bentonianum n14.jpg|November 14 - Rhomaleosaurus cramptoni n15.jpg|November 15 - Liopleurodon ferox n16.jpg|November 16 - Peloneustes philarchus n17.jpg|November 17 - Pliosaurus brachydeirus n18.jpg|November 18 - Kronosaurus queenslandicus n19.jpg|November 19 - Shastasaurus pacificus n20.jpg|November 20 - Shonisaurus popularis n21.jpg|November 21 - Temnodontosaurus platyodon N22.jpg|November 22 - Eurhinosaurus longirostris N23.jpg|November 23 - Ichthyosaurus communis n24.jpg|November 24 - Stenopterygius quadriscissus n25.jpg|November 25 - Ophthalmosaurus icenicus n26.jpg|November 26 - Prognathodon solvayi n27.jpg|November 27 - Mosasaurus hoffmanni n28.jpg|November 28 - Platecarpus tympaniticus n29.jpg|November 29 - Hainosaurus bernardi n30.jpg|November 30 - Tylosaurus proriger December d1.jpg|December 1 - Ornithosuchus woodwardi d2.jpg|December 2 - Stagonolepis robertsoni d3.jpg|December 3 - Desmatosuchus spurensis d4.jpg|December 4 - Effigia okeeffeae d5.jpg|December 5 - Shuvosaurus inexpectatus d6.jpg|December 6 - Saurosuchus galilei d7.jpg|December 7 - Postosuchus kirkpatricki d8.jpg|December 8 - Parasuchus hislopi d9.jpg|December 9 - Rutiodon carolinensis d10.jpg|December 10 - Hyperodapedon gordoni d11.jpg|December 11 - Saltoposuchus connectens d12.jpg|December 12 - Terrestrisuchus gracilis d13.jpg|December 13 - Protosuchus richardsoni d14.jpg|December 14 - Simosuchus clarki d15.jpg|December 15 - Kaprosuchus saharicus d16.png|December 16 - Dakosaurus maximus d17.png|December 17 - Geosaurus giganteus d18.jpg|December 18 - Metriorhynchus geoffroyii d19.jpg|December 19 - Sarcosuchus imperator d20.jpg|December 20 - Bernissartia fagesii d21.jpg|December 21 - Deinosuchus hatcheri d22.jpg|December 22 - Henodus chelyops d23.jpg|December 23 - Psephoderma alpinum d24.jpeg|December 24 - Proganochelys quenstedti d25.jpg|December 25 - Archelon ischyros d26.jpg|December 26 - Protostega gigas d27.jpg|December 27 - Sanajeh indicus d28.jpg|December 28 - Hypsognathus fenneri d29.jpg|December 29 - Kuehneosaurus latus d30.jpg|December 30 - Palaeosaniwa canadensis d31.jpg|December 31 - Smok wawelski Category:Triassic animals Category:Jurassic animals Category:Cretaceous animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Calendar Category:Dinosaurs and Other Prehistoric Reptiles Animals Category:Fossil Fighters Frontier animals Category:Bizzare Dinosaurs Category:Walking with Dinosaurs: Inside their World animals Category:Dr. Steve Hunters Dinosaurs Collection Category:365 Stories Category:Eyewitness Virtual Reality Dinosaur Hunters